Keiniku
by ReprisedLightning
Summary: Keiniku My title is Japanese for "Chicken" in case you were wondering. Ok this is my version of Kayleigh's Chicken. I will also be using FF characters but it will be only a little different. Enjoy and Thanks for the inspiration!


REPRISED LIGHTNING PRESENTS: Keiniku My title is Japanese for "Chicken" in case you were wondering. Ok this is my version of Kayleigh's Chicken. I will also be using FF characters but it will be only a little different. Enjoy and Thanks for the inspiration!

Character List:

Final Fantasy VII

Cloud

Final Fantasy XIII

Lightning

Fang

Hope

Vanille

Final Fantasy Versus XIII

Noctis

Stella

Shotgun Guy – Matt

Glasses Guy – Nick

~ Reprised Lightning

Lightning, Cloud, and Noctis were training Hope outside the beach house in Bodhum. While they practiced, Fang, Vanille, Stella, Matt, and Nick were inside the beach house having a couple of drinks on the house.

"Alright now we get awkward!" The blonde Matt declared. "We shall play the sexiest, most uncomfortable, and funniest game ever!"

"Get to the point already!" Fang yelled back.

"Yeah! I can't stay up all night if I have to only listen to you talk about it!" Vanille chirped.

"Ok! Calm down people." Matt said. "The game is 'Chicken'. Two people start by touching each other's waist. They keep moving up until someone gets too uncomfortable and says 'Chicken'. If no one says that by the time you reach their neck, you have to make out with each other until one person can't take it. The person who lasts the longest wins."

"I think we're all in this one Matt." Nick grinned.

"Not quite." Stella mused. "We're still missing some key players."

"Ah, I know exactly who you're talking about Stella." Nick smirked. "Vanille? Could you fetch us Cloud, Hope, Lightning, and Noctis? They're outside training. Use your eidolon, Hecatoncheir if you need to."

Vanille hopped out the room to retrieve the missing people. The rest gathered around the door listening to Vanille summon Hecaton. She came back moments later and everyone was as they were. She had Hecaton drag the others in and put them in the far corner of the room away from any door or window. Hecaton disappeared and Vanille squealed, "Ok now who's first?"

"Oh I know!" Stella squeaked. "Matt! Go rape Cloud!"

Matt blushed. "You owe me Stella."

"You suggested the game Matt!" Fang scoffed.

"Ok Fang; then I want you to rape Lightning while I molest Cloud!" Matt spat at her.

While they were fighting over the game; Cloud and Lightning pushed Hope and Noctis together and told them to play along. Noctis protested but Hope already started. Noctis felt awkward to begin with, one moment he was training; the next he was being felt up by Hope.

Lightning watched them but was then distracted by Fang's lips on her neck. Meanwhile, Cloud was holding back the urge to kill Matt as he tried to French kiss him. Vanille grabbed Nick and pulled him into the closet and slammed the door. Stella was judging all of the remaining couples.

She watched as Fang grabbed Lightning's torso and pulled it close to her own. Stella moved on seeing as there was no winner yet.

She moved on to Noctis and Hope. Poor Hope had a cut on his lip and lost against Noctis. He had a face of total disgust and wanted to slap Stella for dragging him into this in the first place. Stella sensed Noctis' presence and moved quickly to Matt and Cloud.

Cloud was being harassed by Matt and pulled away from his kiss while muttering something about killing him later.

"We have our winners!" Stella cried. "In the women's pairing Lightning who has pulled out her weapon…Ummm ok well she wins. Moving on to the men's pairings. Cloud and Noctis are winners in their respected rounds. They must now face off against each other!"

"SHIT! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL MAKE OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY TONIGHT!" Cloud snapped.

"I agree. Hope was just a kid and I still won't take that shit from him!" Noctis concurred.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do;" Lightning said now accustomed to the game. She summoned Odin as she pointed her gunblade at Noctis. "Kiss him Noct and this will all just be a bad dream tomorrow."

"No Light I won't." He protested.

Stella caught on and summoned her rapier.

Fang got up and readied her staff with Bahamut standing by ready for help.

Vanille who came out of the closet with Nick summoned Hecaton and held her wand as he pulled a pistol.

Matt pointed his shotgun at Cloud while Hope thought he was in danger.

Hope summoned Alexander and pulled out his boomerang not knowing what had happened.

"Hang on Cloud!" Noctis shouted as he grabbed Cloud's waist. Their bodies glowed and they burst through the roof weapons in hand.

Everyone chased after them across Bodhum beach. Noctis let go of Cloud and they kept up with each other. Odin changed into a horse and Lightning cut them off smirking. She cast daze on both of them and they fell to the ground.

Fang had Bahamut pick the two up off the ground and bring them back to the beach house.

When Noctis and Cloud woke they realized they were tied to chairs as the others sipped cocktails. They saw the two awake and went back to reason with them. "Kiss each other and we'll let you go. This will all be a nightmare by tomorrow."

"Fine I give in!" Cloud whimpered. "I'll do what you want."

"Ok I'll do whatever you want just let us go afterwards." Noctis replied.

"ANYTHING?" Everyone pressed in unison.

"Yes anything! Just let us be free after it's all over." Cloud whined.

"Alright! Lightning tell these fine gentlemen what they must do for their freedom." Matt smirked.

"Of course Matt. Everyone grab your cameras." Lightning grinned. "Here's what you do…"

Cloud dropped Noctis on the floor roughly then pressed him against the wall before he could do anything. Noctis felt Cloud's bodyweight on him and tried to push him away. Cloud took hold of Noctis around the waist and pressed their lips together. Noctis tried to pull away but he placed his hand on the back of Noctis' head, holding them in place.

He bit down on Noctis' bottom lip, making him yelp in pain, and Cloud shoved his tongue in Noctis' mouth.

Noctis, feeling helpless, tried with all his might to push Cloud off, but he was too strong. Noctis began to whimper, he hated being so helpless. He didn't even want to be in the game and now Cloud had his hands all over him.

Cloud ran his fingers up the inside of Noctis' top, slowly reaching his chest. Noctis wanted to scream but couldn't because their mouths were locked together.

Noctis suddenly threw Cloud to the floor; flipping himself in control; but nearly making Cloud smash his head on the ground, and straddled him. This time Cloud wanted to scream, but Noctis' hand covered his open mouth. He suddenly felt the other hand take the zip of his top and slowly pull it down. It was soon on the floor, and Noctis went to Cloud jean's zip.

Cloud tried to push himself up quickly, but only to be shoved back to the floor, Noctis' lips back on his own.

As he felt the zip stop moving, and Noctis' hands touch Cloud's hips, Cloud suddenly got an idea. Noctis' tongue was still roaming its way around his mouth, so he... _closed_ his mouth. Noctis yelled and pulled away from him. This gave Cloud enough time to sit up, but as he adjusted, Noctis' hand connected with Cloud's face. He saw a flash of black hair, before the hand connected with his face again.

Noctis tried to hit Cloud again but Cloud raised his hands to his head for protection. As Noctis' fists connected with Cloud's arm, he let out a scream, trying to grab the attention of the people watching in awe of the superb acting. Lightning suddenly grabbed hold of their arms and wrenched them away from each other. She picked them up off the floor and gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the lips. "GREAT JOB YOU GUYS!" She cheered.

Lightning turned toward the others, "DID YOU GET IT ON FILM?" she asked.

Everyone else smiled, laughed, or gave thumbs up. "We've got it Light. Don't worry."

Vanille shrieked, "I WILL NEVER LET YOU TWO LIVE THIS DOWN!"

Cloud looked at Noctis and they both blushed cursing in unison, "Shit."

Well there you have it! My version of the ever so sexy game of Chicken! Seriously if you are going to review please mention the last scene with Cloud and Noctis! I just love it! I need to know what you think. You should try playing Chicken! It's sooo fun! I am the reigning champ against my friends. ROFL! So don't even think you have a chance against me! Ok that's all so be on your merry little way my little readers.

~Reprised Lightning


End file.
